Grab bars are utilized in bathroom applications to provide support for an individual during exit or entry in a bathtub or shower, for example. Typical grab bars include a linear/straight body member that is spaced apart from, and parallel to, a wall. The grab bar has end mounts that extend toward the wall such that the grab bar can be mounted to the wall. In some configurations, the linear/straight body member may include angled portions such that the grab bar can be gripped at different orientations.
For use in hotels, homes, and other non-institutional-type environments, it is often desirable to have a grab bar that presents an aesthetically appealing appearance. Due to the time and labor involved with installing grab bars, changing or replacing a grab bar to reflect a change in room décor can be expensive.
Thus, there is a need to provide a grab bar that can be easily adapted to various decors without having to completely replace an entire grab bar assembly.